Forbidden
by ichigo-chidori
Summary: Another Romeo and Julliet? I don't think so, not when Sakura is a vampire and Syaoran a werewolf. What does fate have in store for them? A/N Please gimme suggestions, i'm a bit stuck here!
1. The Reason and The Convincing

A/N: Okay, for people who actually tried to read my last fanfiction… I thank you, but I had no more inspiration, I might repost it one day when I regain my inspiration. Here's my second attempt at a fanfiction. I beg you, review. My pride won't let me update unless I get 5 reviews, I don't even care if it's from the same person! I'm really that desperate. Please?

_**Prologue:**_

The sound of sticks smashing together could be heard metres away from the abandoned building in the middle of the forest. A yelp of pain was heard. "Who caused you that pain?" a man with long brown hair and a scar across his cheek demanded harshly.

"Vampires" a boy with amber eyes replied with venom.

"Who brought shame upon all werewolves?"

"Vampires."

"Who do you never befriend?"

"Vampires."

"What do you do when you see a vampire?"

"_Kill it._"

_**Chapter 1:**_

"C'mon Syaoran!" a man with navy hair and deep blue eyes urged "It'll be fun, plus the girls are coming too."

"Eriol, I've got better things to do than jump around in a club." The man named Syaoran groused.

"Yes, but 'the girls' include Sakura. You don't even have to jump around yourself; just watch the others jump around."

"Perv… just because _you_ like to watch woman dance doesn't mean… okay, fine, I'm coming with you."

Eriol smirked; it's up to Tomoyo now.

--

"Aww, c'mon Saku! Please? For me?" a girl with long blue-black hair begged.

"Give me twenty good reasons on why I should go prance around at a club Tomoyo." Sakura snapped, emerald eyes flashing with impatience.

"I'll give you the one reason that would change your mind" Tomoyo stated smugly.

"Uh-huh, and what would that be?"

"Syaoran would be going, it's your perfect chance to tell him how you feel! Plus, I _know _for a fact you like dancing."

Sakura blushed a nice shade of apple red, "I like dancing doesn't mean I want to dance everyday. And anyway I don't _feel _anything for Syaoran, we're just really good friends."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "So are you coming or not?"

"Only because I've got nothing to do tonight."

"I believe you."

"I'm serious!"

Tomoyo mentally did a high-five with Eriol.

--

Sakura whined, she just _knew _Tomoyo would do something like this. She glanced at her best friend rummaging in her wardrobe and wondered what would come out of the contraption of hell this time. Last time something like this happened, it was a dress seemingly made entirely of ruffles. Sakura winced at the memory.

"Ah! Found it!" came a muffled shout of triumph from Tomoyo. Sakura had a sudden urge to run, but for some reason she couldn't gather the courage to disappoint her friend. So she held her ground. Sakura almost crumpled to the round in relief when she saw the outfit. It was one of Tomoyo's 'nice' creations.

Syaoran growled with annoyance, he absolutely _hate_ sitting still and _loathed_ waiting while doing nothing. "What on earth is taking them so long?" he barked at Eriol.

"Hey, calm down, they're girls, what do you expect?" was the reply.

Syaoran started grumbling to himself, "why can't they go themselves, it's not like Tomoyo doesn't have a car. Besides, Sakura's brother doesn't even appreciate our efforts. I bet he trusts Tomoyo more…" His thoughts were broken when he heard high heels clicking on the pavement. His mouth snapped open 'Holy, mother and… fudge'. She was beautiful in a red halter top and short black skirt, fish net stockings and black knee high boots with her auburn hair piled high on her head in a messy bun. She walked towards him with a blush and shy smile on her face.

"Snap out of it man." Eriol whispered so that only Syaoran can hear. "You look like an idiot." Syaoran shot him a glare. "Ah, the deaths glare. It'd be more effective if your mouth was actually closed."

Sakura blushed at the burning amber eyes staring at her. She wanted to smooth out his thatch of messy brown hair. It took all her many years of hard trained control not to spread her wings, swoop in on him and sink her fangs into his neck. She must keep herself in check. If she really did do what her vampire instinct tells her to do than she would never hear his warm laugh or see his soft smile again. Tomoyo saw her friend struggle and frowned. "Didn't you 'feed'?" she hissed "You're going to be surrounded by humans tonight you know."

"Ah… shit." Sakura swore. How could she forget to 'feed'? Maybe having no real urge to eat is a real problem after all. "Does Eriol have spares?"

"They should be in the boot."

"Right, I'll go get some."

"Hey girls!" Eriol shouted both Sakura and Tomoyo gave a cheery wave. Tomoyo jumped into her seat while Sakura went to the boot and grabbed two bottles of red liquid, Syaoran quirked and eyebrow.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I _love_ tomato juice, didn't yo know that?" She punched a straw into the specially made bottle and started drinking. Her eyebrows rose at the taste 'where on Earth did Eriol manage to get _rhino_ blood?'


	2. The Club

A/N: Hello everyone

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm finally back and with a new chapter. So sorry it took this long. I've got homework, and when I'm on the computer I turn selfish… and start _reading _fanfics instead of writing them like I should be. I apologise profusely and hope for forgiveness. On with the Chappie!!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I forgot to do this last time I wrote a chapter, so I do it this time. Please don't sue!

**Chapter 2:**

Sakura walked into the raucous that was the club, she sighed. Unlike her other 'vampiric' friends, she preferred the quiet and liked to stay away from crowds when possible. She took a breath "Sakura, you're here already, might as well enjoy yourself all you can." She glanced at her surroundings, a typical club; how boring. She glanced at the people around her and saw more than several men ogling her. She sighed again, rolling her eyes skywards "Why-oh-why is the men here so stupid?" She gathered her aura and shifted it to suit her liking, something impassive so that those ogling idiots could only ogle, but be too afraid to approach. She glanced at the men's faces and saw her plan has succeeded; she smirked evilly, unknowingly adding to the effect. She glanced over at Syaoran and snickered. It seems like he's having his own 'problem'.

--

Syaoran frowned in annoyance. He hated it when girls threw themselves at him. A busty blonde came sidling up to him. "Wanna dance?" she said in a meant-to-be-seductive voice.

"Piss off." Syaoran snapped.

"You know you want to…" the blonde continued.

"I know, I don't, now piss off." Syaoran felt a hand cup his face and trail gently down his neck. He growled, he felt his canines elongating and his face start to morph, he clamped down hard on his wolfish instincts and jerked away from the hand. "If you don't want your hand bitten off. I suggest you back off _now_." He snarled at the annoying woman. The blonde finally let the threat fully sink into her well pampered head; she knew he meant it, so she slowly backed off. Syaoran sighed with relief as he felt the wolf inside him subside. He glanced up, trying to find the one person that held his attention, he saw her sitting at a table besides his, smirking at him. He glanced around her and saw more than a few men looking at her with lost puppy eyes. He frowned, 'If they dare approach her…' he looked back towards her again and his frown deepened. There was just something in the air around her that seemed… scary. He walked towards her slowly; if he had been in his wolf form, his tail would be in between his legs and he'd have his best puppy face on.

--

Sakura smiled at Syaoran's approach, he was so adorable, like a wolf-pup. "So… women like to pester you." She stated when he sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Pester is an understatement." Syaoran snorted rudely. "Now that I think about it, why aren't you dancing with some random guy?"

Sakura smiled warmly "Aww… you make it sound so bad! Some random guy… anyway, it's not their fault. Unlike you, my dear Syaoran, some men know trouble when they see her."

"No Sakura, I know trouble when I see it... but unlike some, I'm attracted to it." Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear. "Care to dance?

Sakura blushed and nodded. He was so charming; it was like he practises those lines in the mirror each day. Sakura stored into the back of her mind to ask him if he really does practise in front of the mirror.

When they walked onto the dance floor, the music changed into something slow. Syaoran placed his hand tentatively on Sakura's waist as she put her hand on his shoulder. They started swaying to the music, nothing complicated, just swaying to the beat and moving in a classic waltz. Yet anyone who saw them dance would all agree that it was the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen. The couple was so engrossed in each other and the dance that they forgot everyone else. Their presence shone with happiness and a love the no one could understand. They were the only people in the world, dancing, letting their souls touch, letting them become one, completing each other. When the song drew to an end, all present clapped in enthusiasm. Sakura did her trademark blush and Syaoran scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Eriol and Tomoyo laughed at their friends' expense and went running up to them. "How did you enjoy dancing?" they asked simultaneously. Something clicked in the couple's brains. Eriol and Tomoyo saw the murderous glint in Sakura and Syaoran's eyes, backed away a few steps, turned around and ran for their lives, making up an unheard excuse as they went. 'Wait till I get you Tomoyo!' Sakura sent her thought to Tomoyo; her reply was a nervous giggle. She turned back to Syaoran, seeing his fuming face she started to giggle then laugh. Syaoran looked at her oddly, but seeing her mirth, he started to laugh as well. "We should dance more often, seems like people enjoy the show." Sakura stated once she had herself under control once more.

"Yeah, we should." Just as Syaoran said that, his mobile started to belt out the mission impossible theme, he blushed as he took the phone out. "Hello?" he growled into the phone, his blush quickly disappeared. "Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Sakura apologetically. "I'm really sorry, but I've got to go, there's some business I need to take care of."

Sakura shook her head "I understand, go, Eriol and Tomoyo will drop me off."

"Okay, if you're sure, see you on Monday." Syaoran said with reluctance.

"Yeah see ya."

_-- Vampire H.Q_

A severely injured man dressed in tattered clothes stumbled into the secret entrance of a tall, imposing building. A guard saw the man and gasped, "Masters! Come quick!" she hollered. Sakura and Tomoyo along with Eriol, Touya and Fujitaka came rushing down. Sakura's hands flew to her throat in shock. Who was able to do this to a _vampire_?

"Who did this to you?" Fujitaka asked gently.

"A male… with amber eyes and brown hair… a were…wolf." The vampire gasped out his last breath. Sakura froze, it couldn't be.


	3. The New Target

A/N: Sorry for my slow updates… my inspiration went on a walk about. EEP!! I'm an infinitely bad person I know… please don't kill me. I've been working on another fanfic that should be up in the… near (distant) future. I hope all you people haven't given up on me! By the way… I edited my previous chapter… I was rereading it and was horrified at the amount of errors I made. I also apologise for the crappiness of this chapter.

_**Chapter 3:**_

The night wind teased her hair, she gazed up at the star filled sky, asking for an answer to her endless list of questions, the stars just blinked innocently back at her. She sighed. She shook her head vigorously, trying to shake out the two reoccurring words hat seem to be on short-circuit in her head. _'Syaoran, werewolf, Syaoran, werewolf…'_

Soft padding of feet was heard, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" a gentle voice asked.

"It's nothing Tomoyo. I'm fine."

"You're thinking about Syaoran aren't you?"

Sakura blushed "Hoe? Syaoran? Why would I think about Syaoran? I was just… just looking at the moon! Yes… the moon!"

"Uh-huh." Tomoyo lifted her eyebrow at her best friend. Sakura glanced at the sky.

"Hoe? It's new moon?"

Tomoyo smiled at her friend's cuteness. "So you _were_ thinking about Syaoran."

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck with embarrassment. "Tomoyo-chan… do you think Syaoran could be a werewolf?"

"Huh? What makes you that Sakura-chan?"

"It's just… don't you think Syaoran seems wolfish to you? Ever since I became his friend I thought he reminded me of a wolf." Sakura stated hesitantly. Tomoyo thought back to Syaoran's many habits and behaviours and found that Sakura was indeed correct. Syaoran _did_ remind her of a wolf. Her eyes widened, if Syaoran _was_ a werewolf…

"Sakura, do suspect Syaoran to be the werewolf that killed the vampires tonight?" Tomoyo asked her face grim with the thought. The more she thought about it the more likely it seemed. Syaoran often disappeared on them when they went out at night. They would always find dead vampires the next morning or in the middle of the night. Sakura lowered her head in contemplation.

"Yes… I do actually…" Sakura muttered softly. "Tomoyo-chan, if he _is _a werewolf, what should we do? If we avoid him, he'll know something's wrong. If we act like we did before, it'll just be awkward..."

"Yes, yet we have no evidence Sakura-chan, that he _is _the werewolf. So calm down, we can only wait until we the correct evidence." Tomoyo interrupted, wondering whether she was trying to convince herself or Sakura.

--

"Syaoran! Well done with your latest mission. It was well done indeed." A deep baritone voice boomed.

"Thank you father."

"We have a new target for you; we even have pictures. I hear from a 'reliable' source that she is one of the "Masters" in the vampire world, surprisingly young and extraordinarily beautiful. Be careful around her and don't underestimate her, don't fall under her charms either. "

"Yes father."

"Good Syaoran, here is the folder with the pictures and information in it, have a good nights sleep."

"Good night father."

Syaoran turned around and walked out of the large forbidding doors of the hall. He trudged wearily down the hallway to his room. Tossing the folder of pictures and information aside for later reference, he dropped into his bed. He rubbed a hand over his face. He wasn't sure what to feel about his 'missions', since he was born, he was trained to hate vampires with a passion. Yet… when he fight them, they don't give much resistance, it's like they don't want to fight him, nor do they hate him. They only really start fighting when they see that he's irreconcilable. He punched his pillow in frustration. He doesn't want to kill _anyone_ that doesn't seem to have done anything wrong, his conscience wouldn't let him! He took a deep breath and thought back to his cruel training,

"_Who caused you that pain?"_

"_Vampires" _

"Vampires caused me pain, vampires caused me pain…" like a mantra the phrase went around in his head. His eyes turned colder and harder, he reached for the folder containing the information of his newest target. He opened the folder and froze in disbelief; smiling emerald eyes twinkled at him, mocking him.

--

"Ne, Eriol-san," Sakura called "have you seen Syaoran-kun today?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Eriol replied "haven't seen the guy all day, I don't think he even came to school."

Sakura frowned, she didn't particularly want to see Syaoran today, knowing how awkward she would be around him, but Syaoran _never_ misses class. She can't help but be slightly worried. She spread out her mind as far as she could, hoping that she would touch on Syaoran's mind wave. Her face creased with concentration, "He can't be out of Tokyo." She muttered to herself. She felt a presence near her; she quickly retracted her mind and spun around. "Syaoran-kun?"

"Sakura…" Syaoran stepped out into the light, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Syaoran? What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Sakura's eyes were wide with worry.

"No, I'm fine… but is there something about yourself that I should know about?"

Sakura tilted her head with confusion. "What do you mean Syaoran-kun?"

"Like the fact that you are a v… never mind. You should get to class. I have business I have to take care of. Bye." With that, he ran off with inhuman speed. Sakura's heart stopped beating for a moment, he was about to say vampire, he knows, and with the speed he ran off at, she is now _certain_ he's a werewolf. She stood frozen, staring at the spot Syaoran was standing at before, what can she do? What _is _there _for_ her to do? Without conscious thought, she unfurled her jet black wings and flew high up into the sky.


	4. The Discovery

A/N: You people still haven't given up on me? :O serious?  I'm so happy! Thank you all for being so patient and dealing with someone as slow as me. Little plot bunnies have been gnawing at my mind along with Ki-chan's. We are creating a story together that will be posted… sometime. I assure you it will good… Ki-chan is a wonderful author. If you want to check out our profile… the pen name is "evil red things". Also, I think I should change the genre of this story, from humour into general or supernatural, tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, gosh I want to… but I don't. But… I take full credit for this story and you can't take it away from me… no you CAN'T!!!! *laughs maniacally*

On a strangely deserted suburban street, a light seem to shimmer around a young man. His chestnut hair grew longer and longer until it covered his whole body. When the light disappeared, in place of the man stood an abnormally large wolf with bright amber eyes. The wolf tensed its muscles before springing forward and running at a speed that human eyes can hardly catch.

Sakura found herself standing at the very top of the Tokyo Tower, literally. Her beautiful wings spread out behind her as she balances with ease at the point of the magnificent tower. She let her eyes roam the roads beneath her, spread out like patchwork. At such an altitude and with the wind blowing loudly in her ears she couldn't hear the noisy traffic below, causing the busy scene to be calming rather than chaotic. Syaoran… why Syaoran of all people? Why the man she feels so strongly for? Why do they have to be born enemies? Werewolves are _destined_ to kill vampires. Their history demands it of them. Sakura doesn't even know why werewolves hate vampires so much. All she knows is that vampires must _not _hurt _any_ living thing without a good reason, especially humans and werewolves. She felt Tomoyo probe at her mind gently; lowering the barrier she placed around her mind she let her best friend into her thoughts. She felt Tomoyo sift through her thoughts gently and then sigh, _"My poor Sakura, why is your fate so darn _twisted_?" _Sakura shrugged mentally. _"You know what? I've got an idea, how about we go to the Library and find out more about the history between us and the werewolves? It might help clear things up a little." _Sakura nodded. Flapping her jet black wings she hovered above the Tokyo Tower like a guardian angel then flew off towards where all her troubles might lessen- the _Library_.

Walking towards the dark mahogany doors of the Library, Sakura was no longer this is a good idea. The doors of the Library are the essence of forbidding. Its intricately carved surface demand importance and purpose for your being there. She swallowed thickly; Tomoyo wasn't even allowed to go with her because her father said to let her solve her own matters. She rolled eyes at the thought; it's ridiculous how hypocritical her family is sometimes, one moment they are overprotective of their little "kaijuu" and the next moment when she needs them, they let her "solve her own problems". She took a deep breath, she needed to do this. Overcoming her nervousness she walked towards the intimidating doors and it swung open before her, deeming her reason important enough.

Sakura walked with great dignity into the hall of the _Library_, the most important building in the whole of the Vampire Head Quarters. It is a room that is humane in its manner, it knows what you want, and if your reasons were just, it would open for you and show you the information you need. She walked to the centre of the circular floor, a scroll hovered there. She gently took the scroll and opened it. Sitting down on the now strangely comfortable floor, she began to read.

"_Vampires and Werewolves are supernatural beings that are often mistaken to be evil. They possess ethereal beauty and grace as well as intelligence without compare, not to mention special powers that allowed them to achieve the 'impossible'. Both beings are kind creatures and often bound by honour, they are God's left and right hand; they are what humans call __**Angels**__." _

Sakura gasped at the revelation, wondering why in her very long life did she not think of coming to the _Library_ and check the history of her kind. Shaking her head to get back her concentration, she started reading again.

"_God being the twisted being He is decided that only He could be 'perfect' and so He created the Vampires and Werewolves so that they too are bound by the seven sins; lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride. Each are also made with one other flaw, a vampire's diet must consist blood, for they cannot survive without it. And the werewolves are created so that once every full moon they have the compulsion to turn into a beast. Like this they were released into the world to help humanity. They were not allowed to show their true selves unless conditions demand of it and so in this way Vampires and Werewolves made subtle changes to the world that mere humans can't. Like this the three species lived in harmony, the Vampires and Werewolves keeping their existence a secret. But with time humans began to discover traces of these superior supernatural kinds. They saw corpses of animals with all of their blood sucked out and caught traces of the howling of wolves every full moon and sometimes even saw the shadow of the Werewolves transforming. And so like this, the title __**Angel**__ became separate from Vampires and Werewolves." _

Sakura sat there reading the history of her kind and that of the werewolves, entranced in the complex misunderstandings of the humans and the gradual need for Vampires and Werewolves to completely hide their true natures. They developed skills wholly unrelated to the workings of god and left humans mostly to their own devise. Then one paragraph caught her particular interest.

"_It is now well known that werewolves and vampires hate each other, even the humans know so, even if their images of vampires and werewolves aren't correct. How did the two different kinds of angels come to hate each other so? It started when a werewolf fell in love with a vampire. Of course, the love wasn't one sided, they were devoted to each other. However the father of the vampire did not approve of his daughter's lover, he already had a marriage planned out for her. So feigning approval he tricked his daughter into marrying the husband of his choice. With this, thinking his beloved has betrayed him, the werewolf turned mad, his mind bent on avenging his pride and destroy the race that humiliated him so…" _


End file.
